Teddy Bear
by Mr. Vinister
Summary: Songfic based off of Ayumi Hamsaki's 'Teddy Bear'. What happened to Wong in Episode 45? What was he thinking, while he was buried under the rubble? Now you can find out...


_... But there are places within him where he may not safely go, where Cicero's rules of logic, of ordered space and light do not apply... - Excerpt from _**_Hannibal_**_, by Thomas Harris_

Wong Yun Fat could only help but gape as he heard Master Asia speak. He had always known that the man who was his partner' throughout this 13th Gundam Fight had hidden agendas of his own, but he had never guessed they could be so... absurd. Having heard Master proclaim his intentions to wipe out all of humanity, there was really only one thing he could say.

"He's crazy... the man's gone nuts!"

As if some unseen force had responded to his remark, the sound of a mobile fighter flying through the air resounded through Wong's chessboard room, on the highest level of the Neo Hong Kong government building. Then the sound of another one, less blaring than the first. Although both of which were getting louder at an uncomfortable level of speed. This sound was rapidly accompanied by a violent tremor rocking the building in all of it's entirety, sending debris from the ceiling down on the Prime Minister.

"Oh no... what is it now?!"

Then the sound of shots and destruction rang out, as the two mobile fighters fought on what Wong realized was the level only a couple of floors below his own. 

_They must have flown all the way up here!_ realized Wong. One of the shots hit his windows, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. In that instant, Wong saw the form of one of the mobile fighters, and realized instantly what was going on.

"Allenby! Now what in the world are you still doing here?!?!" 

The Walter Gundam rushed at the Rising Gundam, which dodged out of the way. The momentum sent the Walter Gundam flying straight into the building... right on top of Wong. More debris fell from the ceiling, and Wong screamed and covered his head, cowering. When he looked over again, he saw the Rising Gundam standing to the side, and the Walter Gundam powering up one of it's beam guns. Apparently it's eyesight, or aim, or both, was crap, since it was obviously aiming straight into the hole it had left in the building, and straight at him.

"No... please don't do it, Allenby!!!"

Comprehending in a flash that the insane fighter (made all the more insane by DG cells) was **not** going to stop, panic overtook the Prime Minister. He sunk out of his chair and took off as fast as he could for the elevator.

"Help me someone!!!! Help me please!!!!!"

Then the Walter Gundam fired, and he saw the beam go past him. In total fear he fell to the floor, which probably saved his life, as a moment later, the two Gundams flew through his room and out the other side of the building. More debris fell from the ceiling, and Wong realized that the entire room was about to collapse.

_I've got to get out of here!_ Wong half ran, half crawled to the elevator, and slapped at the button for the bottom floor, shivering in fear.

_It's... just like before! Just like... before!_

More tremors rocked the building as the elevator descended, and Wong nearly fainted from the fear that the cable might snap and send him falling to his death. However, the elevator landed without incident. Stepping from it, Wong heard the now all-too-familiar animalistic scream and looked out the windows. Outside, the Walter Gundam and Rising Gundam were standing almost directly in front of the exit, locked in battle. The Walter Gundam was gnawing on the Rising Gundam's hand, and the Rising Gundam was gathering ki for an attack of some sort.

_What _**_is_**_ it with these people?! Everywhere I go, there they are!!!_

This time, Wong didn't even have time to react before the Rising Gundam let fly it's attack. Allenby, poor fighter that she was, never even stopped gnawing at the Rising Gundam's hand even as the arrow went straight into the mouth of the Walter Gundam and out the back. The Heavenly King shuddered once, then was blown apart in a tremendous explosion.

The explosion wiped out the windows of the bottom floor and sent Wong flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious. This floor, too, began caving in, and Wong was helpless to do anything but be buried under the rubble.

**You once said long ago**

_ anata wa mukashi iimashita_

**while stroking my hair,**

_ mezamereba makuramoto ni wa_

**"When you wake up, there'll be**

_suteki na purezento ga_

**a nice present waiting for you**

_ oite aru yo to_

**by your pillow." **

_kami o nadenagara_

The damage caused by the fight would eventually cause the Neo Hong Kong building to collapse in on itself, reducing it to a shell of it's former glory. The building almost seemed to be symbolic of his control over the course of events he had so deliberately planned, but he was unable to appreciate the sad irony. Buried, as luck and irony would have it, a few meters under the Rising Gundam's feet, Wong lay unconscious. While his body struggled to live, his mind lay in stillness. Lay, and dreamed....

**Seventeen years ago**

****

The sun hung high over the pristine city of Neo Hong Kong, looking down over another grand day. Those residents and tourists who were visiting one of the city's main attractions, the beautiful Kowloon Park, might have even said that the sun was smiling on them alone, as the light's effects could be seen everywhere – sparkling off the water, reflecting off the various statues of marble and crystal, and illuminating the people playing, laughing, and generally enjoying themselves.

One such group of people sat near a pagoda, enjoying the sunlight. Two adults, and two children. Of the two adults, sitting in comfortable chairs, one was a woman with green hair and a benevolent smile. The other was a tall, composed man with black hair and shrewd eyes. The children, playing around a nearby pond, were also a boy and a girl. The boy's hair was a very dark green, so dark you could only tell it was green when the sun hit it right. The girl's hair, on the other hand, was a very bright green, brighter even than her mother's. 

The boy looked over the pond at the statues, glimmering in the sunlight. Impulse seized him, as it will tend to do with children, and he started to run across the pond, shouting back at the girl.

"Come on, Huang! I wanna go see the pretty statues!"

The girl took a few steps, then looked back at the adults relaxing. "We have to ask first."

The man waved at them casually. "Go on and have fun, kids."

The girl then took off after her companion, who was already halfway across the circumference of the pond. The woman frowned and looked at her husband.

"Now, Qi-san, is it wise to let them just run off like that?"

The man looked over at her, completely relaxed. Usually his position called for a great degree of self-restraint and business savvy, but here he was free to do as he wished, so he treasured this time.

"Don't worry so much, Shon-chan. Let the kids have their fun. What could happen on a day such as this, ne?"

Elsewhere in the park, the two children were now walking through a trail, surrounded on both sides by hills. The hills were littered with statues of all kinds and constructions. They amused themselves by pointing out to each other the ones that caught their eyes the most.

"Look at that tiger!"

"That's the most shiny tree I've ever seen!"

"That bird's tail is all multicolored! Isn't it supposed to be a peacock?"

"That shark's teeth are kinda scary lookin'..."

And their adventure continued in this vein, until the girl stopped at one of the statues, one close enough for her to reach out and touch. The boy, who had fallen behind in his fascination with a clam he had to climb up and look at, now came walking up, munching on a stick of pocky. Chocolate of all kinds was good, but pocky was what he enjoyed most. And, as the son of a wealthy corporate mogul, he had access to plenty of it.

"Hey, Huang! What did you stop for?"

The girl was sitting down on the ground, looking up at the statue. He walked behind her and looked almost eye to eye with the statue. It was a swan, and a large one at that – one almost as large as they. It was constructed of marble, with crystalline wings and sapphire eyes. The boy looked into those eyes, and saw his own maroon eyes staring back at him. Those eyes, shrewd and piercing, had unsettled – in some cases even unnerved – many of the servants that had worked under his father's employ during the eight years of his life. None of his family minded. But Huang was the only one who liked his eyes, and said so.

She looked back at him with her own turquoise eyes, every bit as blue as the eyes of the swan, and smiled. Her smile was exactly like his; everyone said so. Both of them had the same composed, amused smile, with just a hint of slyness in that smirk. When she smiled at him, he got the distinct impression he was looking at himself smiling, and it never failed to cause him to smile as well.

"This swan is so pretty. Sit down and look at with me, Wong."

As Wong Yun Fat settled next to her, he reflected on how odd it was that she referred to him by his last name; no one else in the family did, and he certainly didn't refer to her by hers. But Wong Ran Huang was every bit as proudly distinct in her mannerisms and decorum as her older brother, and neither of them had the desire to change their habits anytime soon. After all, those very habits were what made them who they were.

When Wong Liu Qi and Wong Ning Shon came to get their children, they found them curled up together, asleep in front of the swan...

**You weren't always**

_aikawarazu sono senaka wa_

**there for me, **

_chiisaku tayorinakute_

**but we could laugh together**

_ da kedo tanoshii hanashi nara_

**at funny stories. **

_ waraiaete ita_

**Two years later**

****

In Neo Hong Kong, competition to get into the best private schools is fierce even in the elementary level. Although this competition is determined usually by academic performance alone, wealth is also a factor. A proud man like Wong Liu Qi demanded that his son and daughter attend the best private school in all of Neo Hong Kong, Wah Fu Academy, and he had the pocketbook to back it up: One hundred and fifty six billion Hong Kong dollars per year, as the CEO of the Glico Corporation. Unfortunately, Wong and his sister weren't the only people who had powerful parents.

Another such person was Tung Chung, an obnoxious little boy whose demeanor was as annoying as his perpetually nasal voice. He fit perfectly the stereotype of the spoiled rich kid, and if there was one thing he hated, it was kids with more money than him. And, while his father was a fairly powerful executive in Neo Sony, Glico Corporation simply pulled in more capital per year. However, that wasn't his deepest motive for hating the green-haired boy who sat next to him in class.

In the beginning of the year, the children sitting in this room had gathered, along with a few hundred other hapless hopefuls, to take the exam that would determine whether or not they were worthy of enrolling in the Wah Fu Academy. The exam consisted of several portions, one of which was an IQ test. The teacher that was supervising the class room was young and inexperienced, and when the tests were graded, he opted to pass out the results of the test to the children rather than waiting to discuss it with the parents, as was standard procedure. As if that wasn't bad enough, the teacher made a second mistake; when he was passing out the slips that enclosed the grades for each child, he dropped Wong's and Tung's slips onto the floor, allowing each one to see the other's grade. Wong had scored a 137; Tung, a 99. And the young man had never forgotten that moment when someone else had seen his weakness. For that reason, he despised Wong, and tried his hardest to get him in trouble whenever possible.

One of Tung's favorite tools in this regard was Wong's only true weakness: his love for pocky. Though it was a firm rule that children were not allowed to eat in class, Wong couldn't stop himself from sneaking in his tasty treats and snacking as the teacher lectured. Though this hardly hindered his studies (in fact, a good chocolate rush often did wonders for him when he was working boring equations), it was still very embarrassing to be scolded by the teacher; it was a loss of face, and no one knew more about the Chinese concept than Wong.

Early on, Wong had figured out an easy way to fool both the teacher and the meddlesome Tung: he had a case for holding pens and pencils, and of course the basic shape of pocky wasn't lost on the child. Thus, he usually had around two dozen sticks of pocky and a pen or pencil, instead of a half dozen pens and pencils as everyone else believed. He'd simply carry the box of pocky in his backpack in the morning, then quietly slip the sticks of pocky into his pencil case. He would then proceed to snack on a stick whenever he got the chance, never failing to consume all of the pocky by the time it was time to go. Huang, sitting on the other side of the room, knew, and would always chuckle a bit when she saw him sneaking a stick.

This day was no different, with one exception: Tung, having grown exasperated of not being able to catch Wong in the act, had finally abandoned all pretense of work in favor of watching Wong next to him. Wong, himself engrossed in his studies and keeping one eye on the teacher, didn't notice when he drew out the pocky box that Tung was watching his every movement. The boy waited for just the right moment, then shoved Wong. Although Wong was able to keep in his seat, his box of pocky spilled out all across the floor, among the feet of the other surprised students.

The teacher looked sternly at Wong; she didn't bother asking who the pocky belonged to.

"Now, Fat-chan, we've had this discussion about candy in class before; haven't we?"

Wong bowed his head. The damage had already been done; he had been reprimanded by the teacher. In front of the class no less.

Yes, Aya-sama."

"I will speak to your parents about this later, Fat-chan.'

Even as Wong bowed his head in submission he was plotting revenge against the little brat who had wronged him. By the time recess (only fifteen minutes here!) had arrived, he had already hatched his scheme. The first step was to locate one of the other people to be used in his little plan, which he did rather quickly since this particular fellow was always at the same spot. Once he had done that, he looked around for Tung. He found him quickly, in the same place he always was: by a tree, reading a big black book. One would think the lad was being studious, unless one were to look inside the book and see the manga hidden inside.

Wong walked up to him and leaned against the tree, looking down at him. Tung quickly closed his book and looked up at him with annoyance.

"What do you want, Fatty? Some of us are trying to study."

Wong ignored the petty insult; the fact that he was using an Americanism further proved that not only was he stupid, he had no class either.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I might like to study under you, if that is your desire."

Tung looked at him in surprise. "Is that so?" Then he grinned. "Not that I can blame you; you need **some** way to salvage your standing with Aya-sama..."

"... And what better way than to study under the person with the lowest intelligence quotient in the class?" Wong finished. This time, it was his turn to grin.

Tung looked up at him, frowning. "That's not true!"

Wong's grin widened. "Oh? I asked some of the other kids about it – they saw it too, you know."

Surprise and rage both leaped onto Tung's face at once. "You lie!"

"Hardly. There were only a few who didn't know, and I told them. And, frankly, they were surprised that you score was _that_ high."

Wong got up and started to walk away, towards the spot he had chose and prepared'. Just as he knew he would, Tung got up and grabbed Wong's shoulder.

"Fluke or no, you'll always be dirt under my shoe, Fatty. Don't forget that."

"Is that so? Father certainly doesn't think so – he keeps tabs on Neo Sony, you know. Father says their stock has been in the crapper' for months, and he says it's because of poor management."

Wong then turned and looked Tung directly in the face. "Although, if your father has your level of intellect, that's no surprise."

As Wong turned to walk away, he listened for the sound of Tung picking up the nearby dodgeball. He had calculated in class how many seconds it would take the rotund boy to bend over, pick up the ball, and throw it at him, and he knew exactly when to get out of the way. 

Consequently, the ball sailed past Wong and hit a boy right in the face. That boy was Valdor Farkill, another guy who had gotten in on his father's money and was every bit as mean as he was athletic.

Tung gaped at Valdor, who of course had seen exactly who threw the ill-fated dodgeball. Wong walked away from the scene that sure to erupt in imminent chaos, and sat down under the shade of a plantain tree.

Later that day, when school let out, Wong went to the usual spot where the family butler picked them up and waited for Huang. He had been pleased to see Tung and Valdor being dragged away by another teacher as he had went to class – Tung with a black eye and a busted lip, Valdor with knuckles as red as his hair.

Huang walked up and sat down on the bench next to them. They watched the cars go by.

"That was a mean thing you did, Wong."

Wong was surprised that she had known, since he hadn't seen her anywhere nearby at the time. He feigned innocence.

"What?"

"Setting up Tung. He may be a jerk and all, but when you put him in that position you became no better than him."

Wong was not used to such a chiding from his sister. "I'm not bad! He did it first, not me! I was just getting him back!"

Huang shook her head. "Revenge is pointless; you know you're better than that."

Wong hung his head in a rare moment of shame...

**But how can people regret **

_ sore na no ni hito wa doushite_

**mistakes that they keep making **

_ onaji you na ayamachi_

**over and over again?**

_ ato nando kurikaeshitara koukai dekiru no_

**Two and a half years later**

****

The Wong family, being of the upper echelon, enjoyed a privilege rare to the citizens of Neo Hong Kong: the right to own not just one, but **more** than one home. Their summer home was located on the coastline of Victoria Harbor, near the city of Wanchai. Every year Wong Liu Qi would bring his family to the summer home to spend a week, sometimes to depending on how the situation was in the company. This year he was allotted one week.

With schoolwork and their new friend, Wong and Huang barely had any time to relax and enjoy themselves, which is why this week was so welcome. Beside, Taliesin understood – there were times that he had left with his family too, usually to visit the space colonies.

Their week had been spent mostly running to and fro – the Water World ocean park, the Happy Valley racecourse, a Karaoke bar (where the traditionally formal Wong Liu Qi had gotten up and sung, to Cool Cool Dandy' no less!), a trip to see the Dragon Boat festival, a Chinese opera, and a yacht excursion had kept the family busy. By the time the last day had come, the family was exhausted both mentally and physically.

Wong himself had slept for a good portion of the day; the day at Water World had especially tired him. He had curled up with his teddy bear and simply let the day pass him by. The teddy bear had been his very first Christmas present, and it had been even bigger than he at the time. Now being close to it was the most comfortable thing in the world to him, and he simply rested his head on it's warm lap and drifted off to sleep, a dream within a dream...

When he had awoken again it was night, and the moon shone it's haunting light through the open window. He looked into the room beside his own on a hunch, and found no one inside – just as he knew he wouldn't. His sister wasn't in the house, that was for sure.

Wong was fairly certain where she was, and he quietly slipped out the back doors, dressed only in a pair of pajamas with pocky sticks on them (limited edition Glico exclusive, but of course). He made his way to the seaside and climbed down the rocks to get to the beach itself. It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for.

Wong Ran Huang sat on the sand with a distant look in her turquoise eyes, allowing the waves to rush over her bare legs. Wong rolled up the legs of his pajamas and sat down beside her. For a long time the two of them just sat and let the waves wash over them again and again.

Finally Wong spoke. "What are you thinking about?"

Huang didn't look at him, she merely gazed up at the moon, smiling down on them in it's crescent grin. "The future."

Wong was surprised; Huang had never spoken any concern over the future before. "What do you mean?"

"Where will we be in ten years? We're about to grow up, and then what?"

Wong looked out over the ocean. Far off in this distance the lights of the Kowloon peninsula could be seen.

"I don't know... I want to get into politics, probably. That's what all of my teachers have said I'd be good at, and Father would support me all the way... people here are concerned about all of that Gundam Fight business, you know..."

"What do you mean?" asked Huang.

"Father says that many people are worried that Neo Hong Kong will end up like those other nations did.. remember what happened last year?"

Huang remembered; it had been three years ago when a Gundam Fight took place on the nearly abandoned Lantau Island. Of course, it hadn't been nearly abandoned then, but the fight had reduced the island's only major city to the point where it would simply be too costly to rebuild. Subsequently, Lantau Island's remaining citizens fled in droves.

"The space colony that the government is working on won't be completed for another fourteen years, so if anything happens to Neo Hong Kong between now and then, things would be bad."

For another long moment the two sat in silence, until Wong asked "What about you?"

Huang shrugged. "I don't know, and that's what bothers me. I think I want to go into medicine, that way I can help people."

"Why would you want to do that?" asked Wong. "Medicine doesn't pay that much nowadays with all the android doctors running around, you'd barely make any money..."

Again came the shrug. "I just want to help people. I know Mother and Father would understand, and I'd never be alone... I'd have you and Taliesin, right?"

Wong grinned and held his sister's hand. "Always. You know that. And if he were here, he'd be saying that too."

Huang closed her eyes and smiled. She had always reminded Wong of a beautiful flower, so small and delicate. They were very much alike in some aspects, but very different in others... that's what made them twins.

"Always...."

**I remember now...**

_ omoidashite iru_

**that night I thought**

_ houmutta hazu no_

**I had buried. **

_itsuka no yoru_

Later that year

Though Christmas is a holiday Christian in it's origins, it is still celebrated throughout Neo Hong Kong, mostly because of the profits it brings in. Unsurprisingly, the city is decked in as much pageantry as any major city throughout the world, and the usual signs of the year can be seen everywhere: the candy shops exchanging their usual wares for the red candy canes and the occasional fruitcake, the faux Santas in their moth-bitten costumes peddling a few moments on their laps, and even a Christmas tree of enormous proportions in the epicenter of the grand city. While you would be much more frostbitten in Neo America's grand' Neo York, Neo Hong Kong is no walk in the sun in the last month of the year, as any one of the shivering street people would tell you if given the chance.

As such Wong and Huang were spending most of their time inside, but that was fine with them for one big reason – Taliesin's father had allowed him to spend Christmas with the Wong family, mostly because he was taking a business trip to Neo Japan. The children spent their days playing video games, anticipating what presents they would get, and practicing their various talents (Wong was an excellent writer and created quite a few spur-of-the-moment works, Huang could play the violin superbly, and Taliesin was an talented artist. All three children enjoyed building Gundam models, a fact their parents no doubt took into account). Mr. Kwoon, the Wong family butler, had been instructed to take each child separately to shop for gifts on Christmas Eve. And, for some reason or another, Wong got to be the first to go.

Leaving his sister and best friend in their warm apartment, high above the streets, Wong hopped into the back of the family's Rolls-Royce and watches the streets around him as Mr. Kwoon took him to some big store – the name escaped him because he was too busy thinking about what he was going to get Huang and Taliesin. And yet, his eyes couldn't help but drift to all the poor, homeless street people shivering in the cold...

_That's just sad. If I ever become a leader, I'll make sure that no one has to suffer like that in _**my**_ city."_

When they arrived at the bustling, twenty-floor department store, Wong let Mr. Kwoon guide him to where he wanted to go to get the gifts – a 12 karat phoenix statue for his father (who had an affection for the phoenix), an emerald necklace for his mother, and then onto the usual stacks of Gundam models...

When he arrived in the toy section, Wong gleefully snatched up models by the armful for both his sister and Taliesin to have fun with.

_Ooo, that's the Big Zam that Taliesin has been looking for! And Huang has been wanting one of those red Qubeleys for some time! And I think I'll take one of those Hamma Hammas for Taliesin... and that Agguguy, just to mess with Huang... and..._

By the time he had finished his Christmas shopping, poor Mr. Kwoon could barely be seen behind all the bags he was carrying.

"Are we quite done here, young Master Wong?"

"I guess so... wait, not yet!"

What had caught Wong's eye in that last minute was a stack of teddy bears, or more specifically two in particular, as they had been leaving. They had caught the corner of Wong's eye, as if reaching out to him in that last second, and when he saw them, he knew they were _perfect_.

They were both as big as Wong's old teddy bear, but one had snow white fur and one was a shiny black. The white teddy bear had turquoise eyes, and the black teddy bear had coal black eyes – the same color eyes as Huang and Taliesin, respectively.

Wait, Mr. Kwoon! I want these too!" Wong snatched up the teddy bears, oblivious to Mr. Kwoon's exasperated sigh.

Thanks to the hired help, by the time they got back to the apartment each gift had been meticulously wrapped. Huang and Taliesin were waiting by the door: Huang reading one of Wong's stories, and Taliesin reading a book on the Universal Century.

Taliesin grinned broadly. "So, don't keep secrets; what'd you get us, Mr. Wong'?

Wong grinned just as broadly. "I'll never tell."

Huang shook Wong playfully. "You jerk! You're always like that! Just for that, I'm not gonna tell you even one of your gifts, so there!"

That night, laying in bed cuddling his teddy bear, Wong found sleep slow in coming to him. He was excited simultaneously by the prospect of getting his presents as he was with the prospect of Huang and Taliesin getting their presents from him. However, sleep eventually made his way to his bed, aided no doubt by the comforting presence of his teddy bear.

That morning, all three children got up simultaneously. All three had meant to be the first to the tree, but somehow had failed. They were surprised to see each other, that much can be certain.

"Wong!? I thought you said all that chocolate would tire you out!"

"Huang?! You never get up before ten!"

"Taliesin?! I knew you'd spoil it!"

Deciding that they weren't going to get a peek at their presents like this, the trio made their way to the bedroom of the elder Wongs. Huang put on her best puppy eyes, Wong put that pleading tone into his voice, and Taliesin did his best to quiver his lip.

"Can we open our presents now? Pretty please?" they asked in unison.

A sleepy Wong Liu Qi rubbed his eyes and opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of "Get the hell back to bed." However, Wong Ning Shon put her hand on her husband's arm, and his expression softened.

"Okay, but wait for us to come in there."

The kids made their way back to the living room where the fairly large Christmas tree was and waited for their parents (Well, Wong and Huang's parents, anyway). Thirty minutes later they came in and slumped into the nearby armchairs, drinking some herbal tea. The kids tore into their presents gleefully, and a chorus of excited shouts resounded throughout the walls of the apartment.

"Wow! It's the Quin Mantha I'd been looking for!" shouted Wong.

"I don't believe it! The Red Qubeley! Not that stupid gray one!" exclaimed Huang.

"This Big Zam is great! Exactly like I was hoping! It even has the Core Fighter!" cried Taliesin.

Then a cry of shock from Huang. "AGGUGUY?!?! WONG!!!"

And, after quite a bit of miscellaneous Gundam models, clothes, and a few expensive gifts, Taliesin and Huang opened, simultaneously of all times, the teddy bears.

"Oh, wow.." breathed Huang. "It's gorgeous..."

"Mine's so soft and fuzzy...." murmured Taliesin. 

Then they turned to Wong. "What gave you the idea to get me a teddy bear?" asked Huang.

"I didn't have any teddy bears or anything.." said Taliesin.

"I guess I thought it'd be something different..."

Then Taliesin and Huang tackled Wong, and the three of them rolled around on the ground laughing for a little while. They eventually calmed down, and Wong got his teddy bear so that he could pose with the others for a photo his mom wanted to take. 

After the photo was taken, Wong looked to his sides: Huang on his right, and Taliesin on his left.

"Hey, you guys... merry Christmas."

They smiled at him, hugging their teddy bears close, just as he was unconsciously hugging his.

"Merry Christmas, Wong."

**I lay sleeping with my arms**

_ watashi wa kitai ni hazumu mune_

**crossed around my chest, **

_kakaenagara mo nemuri ni tsukimashita_

**looking forward to the morning.**

_ yagate otozureru yoake o_

_ kokoromachi ni shite_

****

**Back to the present**

****

**_Merry Christmas, Wong....._**

That sweet memory faded back into the recesses of Wong's mind where it had been preserved for so long, and awoke him to the present. The dark, cold present – literally.

_Where am I?_

Wong opened his eyes, his sunglasses long since lost, probably crushed somewhere. He was on his feet, slumped against some debris, surrounded on all sides by more debris. For a brief instant fear – pure and mercurial – entered his thoughts and controlled them.

_Oh no.. I'm going to die down here... suffocate and die and no one will ever know and...._

Wong's hysterical thoughts were interrupted when he saw a single beam of light shining down through the infinite darkness – shining from above.

_There's a way out of here after all... wait!_

Memories of the last time he had been conscious entered his mind, and with them came rushing back everything else.

_It's all over, isn't it? Domon Kasshu has beaten my Devil Gundam... and probably Master too. He'll be crowned Gundam of Gundams, Neo Japan will rule the universe, and as for me..._

Tears dripped down Wong's cheeks as the realization slowly soaked into him.

_It's all over... everything I worked for. My replacement is probably already in place, and I'll be lucky not to be charged with treason. No more of my chair, no more chessboard, no more Prime Minister Wong'... no more anything_....

Prime Minister....' He had always cherished that title, but had never realized just how much it had meant to him until now. It had been the culmination of what he had worked so hard for – and it was already gone. No, it wasn't just gone. It was **robbed** from him.

_That Domon... who the hell does he thinks he is? I worked and worked to rise and make Neo Hong Kong grand, and what happens? That little nobody from Neo Japan just waltzes in and takes it all like it's nothing... like it was nothing!!!!_

Sorrow turned to rage within Wong's heart and his face hardened in the darkness, the last of his tears dripping down his cheeks onto his torn and wet business suit.

_And now he's going to just become the champion without any problems, while I wallow in my loss... no, this can't be! I won't... I can't let it end like this!!_

The determination that had kept his heart beating while he had been trapped all this time entered him once more, and he strained at his arms to free them from the debris that held them pinned at his sides.

_To die unnoticed, unloved, unknown? This... this cannot be... my destiny!!!_

Freeing his arms with a tremendous burst of effort, Wong set out upon an even greater task: digging himself out from his own grave. It was an effort that would have broken many lesser men, for although Wong had not the soul of a fighter, his determination and will were just as strong as any Gundam Fighter. Many times he thought he would surely fail, and each time that determination had risen in his heart. Bolstered by his sorrow and his rage, Wong dug himself from the pit, and with each some flung down, each piece of debris pushed aside, his rage and hatred for Domon Kasshu grew, until it could barely be contained within the walls of his own mind.

**When I woke up, I found **

_ mezameta watashi no makuramoto_

**by my pillow a teddy bear...**

_ ookina kumo no nuigurumi imashita_

**in place of you. **

_ tonari iru hazu no anata no sugata to hikikae ni_

Wong Yun Fat, panting and sweaty, his suit torn and his long hair disheveled, his glasses long since gone, emerged from the ground with a final burst of effort. When he emerged he was immediately soaked by the pouring rain, and his eyes narrowed.

_It's... as if Neo Hong Kong itself is mourning my fall...._

For a moment he paused to catch his breath and thoughts both, letting the cleansing rain wash over him.

_I must take my final revenge upon Domon Kasshu... but how? How do I do it? Everything I ever had is gone.. no, that can't be! There _**_must_**_ be some way..._

For a while Wong just stood there, unwilling to accept that at long last he had been rendered helpless once again. And, were circumstances a bit different, nothing **would** have happened, and the history of Wong Yun Fat as we know it would have ended very differently. As it turned out, though, Wong's thoughts were interrupted by a faint hum, followed by the unmistakable noise of DG cells going about their miraculous, gruesome work.

_What? Can it be? Yes, if someone were able to find a worthy woman..._

Before Wong's eyes, the ruins that had once been the Walter Gundam reformed into their original shape. The Walter Gundam looked down at him with it's glowing green eyes, as if beckoning. Above him the Rising Gundam looked down at him it's dulled eyes as well.

_Someone has resurrected the Devil Gundam... that means there's still a chance! I can still take my revenge, and ruler Neo Hong Kong... but I'll have to use this Walter Gundam._

Wong knew what that meant. Though he was far from death, he was injured pretty badly, and would be helpless to resist. If he entered that cockpit, he would become infected with DG cells, and he knew what that meant...

_No! I'm that damned thing's master, not it's slave! I won't become it's slave!_ shouted a voice inside of him.

Another voice spoke inside of him, one that sounded like a hiss. _There is no other way... do you want Domon Kasshu to get away with what he has done to you?_

_No! But... I can't..._

_You must... for Huang.... _the voice hissed seductively into Wong's ear

_For.. Huang?_ asked his voice.

_Yes.. Domon Kasshu must pay for what Huang has suffered through... for what we all have suffered through..._

**_Merry Christmas, Wong._**

With that treasured memory surfacing to rip into his heart, Wong's sanity reached it's breaking point and he climbed into the Walter Gundam. He showed no hesitation when the green DG cell tentacles wrapped around him and lifted him up, nor did he hesitate when they touched his neck (which has been cut by some debris) and spread their scaly touch.

_Wait for me, Domon Kasshu... I'm coming!_

The Walter Gundam folded into it's ball mode and took off into the sky.

**You once said long ago**

_ anata wa mukashi iimashita_

**while stroking my hair,**

_ mezamereba makuramoto ni wa_

**"When you wake up, there'll be**

_suteki na purezento ga_

**a nice present waiting for you**

_ oite aru yo to_

**by your pillow." **

_kami o nadenagara_


End file.
